Promised Eternity
by Aquamarine Alice
Summary: They were fighters, first and foremost, but after that, they were lovers and friends. 50 sentences, Lightning x Tifa.


**A/N:** I was in a mood to do more 50 sentences, so I came upon the "Epsilon Set" of prompts, and came out with this. I did my best to have the characters as in character as possible, but this is fanfiction, so there may be some OOCness. However, I hope that it's bearable.

**Warning:** Shoujo-ai, some sexual content, AU sentences, possible OOCness, some corny moments.

**Pairing:** Lightning/Tifa.

* * *

**Promised Eternity  
**_They were fighters, first and foremost, but after that, they were lovers.  
_

* * *

**Motion:** Tifa wondered if Lightning got her alias because her movements were as fast as lightning itself.

**Cool:** The former sergeant's voice always had a cool edge to it when she spoke with her companions, but around Tifa, the coolness traded itself for warmth.

**Young:** "C'mon Light, we're young." Tifa grinned at her pink haired friend when she rolled her eyes. "Don't grow up too fast."

**Last:** All of the other warriors of Cosmos had either returned home or had been slain by Chaos' warriors, and they were the last ones left. "Let's go out with a bang."

**Wrong:** "Perhaps we were wrong about fighting in this pointless war." Lightning muttered, and her brunette companion gave her a confused look, but she understood—this war seemed to go on forever, doomed to never end.

**Gentle:** Despite her attitude, Tifa had a gentle touch—Lightning learned this when her fingers ghosted over an injury that she sustained from fighting Sephiroth.

**One:** "Tonight, we'll become one." the brunette declared to the former sergeant, and when Lightning raised an eyebrow, Tifa giggled—Lightning was going to be hers by the end of the night.

**Thousand:** A thousand, even more, tears trickled down Tifa's face when she realized that Lightning had been slain, and she would never see her love again.

**King:** "Hey, Light." Lightning looked at her partner, raising an eyebrow. "Do you think Chaos is a King, and Cosmos is a Queen? It'd make sense, wouldn't it?"

**Learn:** Through all the battles, Lightning and Tifa learned many things—one of them was that they would go to extreme lengths to make sure that the other would be okay at the end of the bloodshed.

**Blur:** The former sergeant was a blurry image once she began fighting, and Tifa knew that Chaos' warriors stood little chance of being able to get a single hit on the pink haired warrior.

**Wait:** Once the warriors returned to their respective worlds, Lightning and Tifa swore to each other they would wait until the day that they would reunite again.

**Change:** Lightning was well adjusted to change, but it seemed that her brunette companion was rather annoyed that the place they were fighting in was much colder than the warm, tropical like place they were in before.

**Command:** "You two take that position." Lightning pointed to Laguna and Kain. "Tifa, Yuna, and I will take this route. Meet back at this rendezvous point within the hour. Move out!"

**Hold:** The former sergeant gripped onto her partner as she slept, and she swore that no matter what, she would protect this brunette that was in her arms.

**Need:** Tifa needed Lightning like humans needed oxygen, and deep down, Lightning needed Tifa the same way.

**Vision: **"Four eyes are better than two." the brunette said matter-of-factly as she walked beside the pink haired warrior and laced their fingers together—Lightning was secretly happy that Tifa decided to accompany her.

**Attention:** Lightning had no idea that Tifa was a jealous person, but she learned it when the brunette walked up to her and said, "I want to be the center of your attention, no one else."

**Soul:** Tifa had a vibrant soul, and that, Lightning thought, was the first thing that drew her in to the fighter.

**Picture:** The pink haired warrior stared at the picture of a girl with brown hair and a bright smile, but she couldn't place a name to the face—she knew that she was important.

**Fool:** "You were a fool to fight by yourself! Do you have any idea how easy it would be for them to kill you when you're alone?" Lightning hissed at the fighter, the panicked feeling still remaining in her chest.

**Mad: **Sometimes, Lightning's anger would be directed towards her, but she knew that the former sergeant wanted what was best for her, and worried about her constantly when she went off by herself.

**Child:** "Aww, you were adorable as a child!" The brunette giggled at the picture of younger Lightning, and the pink haired warrior flushed in embarrassment.

**Now:** There were but a handful of warriors left from Chaos' army, and the warriors of Cosmos knew that now was the time to strike so that this pointless war would be over with. "Then we can start a new life." Tifa murmured to her sergeant.

**Shadow:** More often than not, Tifa felt as if she was in Lightning's shadow, but her love would remind her that they were equal on all terms when she noticed "that" look on her face.

**Goodbye:** Lightning went up to the brunette and hugged her close. "This is goodbye, but we'll see each other again. I'm sure of it." She felt her love nod, and hugged her tighter.

**Hide: **"Hide in here! Quick!" Tifa grabbed Lightning and hid from the onslaught of attacks Chaos' warriors were throwing at them.

**Safe:** Chaos had strong warriors, and often times they weren't safe; however, in Lightning's hold, Tifa felt safe and protected.

**Ghost:** The pink haired warrior was one to not smile, so when the ghost of one would appear on her face, the brunette felt her face break into a smile of her own.

**Book:** Lightning sat near a window with Tifa next to her, her eyes skimming over the small print in the volume—after all, they needed all the knowledge they could get in order to defeat Chaos.

**Eye:** The brunette had sharp eyes, and she immediately noticed the faint red seeping through her companion's clothes. "You're injured." she would say as she treated them.

**Never:** Lightning swore that she would never let Tifa go, and all be damned who tried to take her away.

**Sing:** There were nights that no one could sleep, except Lightning, and that was because Tifa would sing a gentle, warm melody to her until her eyelids grew heavy.

**Sudden:** It happened all of a sudden; one second, Tifa was standing next to her, and the next, she disappeared through the crack in the ground. "Tifa!"

**Stop: **Lightning's heart stopped whenever she saw Ultimecia blast Tifa into surrounding boulders and the cracking noise that followed afterwards.

**Time:** There were moments that they wished time would speed up, but there were also moments that they wished time stood still and remained that way for eternity.

**Wash:** "You have to get all of that dirt off you, missy." Lightning scolded Tifa with a warm tone to her voice, and she smiled whenever Tifa huffed, crossing her arms.

**Torn:** "Look at my outfit! It's ruined!" The brunette glared at her outfit that was now littered with rips, tears, and holes, but Lightning shook her head—she didn't understand the big deal with ruined clothes.

**History:** Tifa loved hearing about the history of Lightning's home world, and Lightning enjoyed telling her companion the various stories and legends about Cocoon.

**Power:** Once they combined their fighting powers, they were a force to be reckoned with—a force that not many dared to challenge.

**Bother:** On one of her more down days, the brunette would ask the pink haired warrior if she was a bother to her, to which Lightning kissed her lips and said, "You could never be a bother to me."

**God:** After their experiences, Lightning nor Tifa believed in any kind of God.

**Wall:** They were assigned to sleep in separate rooms, and both touched the wall that separated them—their hands would have touched if not for the barrier.

**Naked:** It was an embarrassing moment when the brunette walked in on a half-naked Lightning, but she did like what ensued afterwards.

**Drive:** "A-Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" Tifa asked with a nervous tone to her voice, but her love flashed her a small grin and revved the engine. "Of course I do, don't be foolish."

**Harm: **"If anyone dares to harm you, they'll wish they were never born." Lightning hissed out of nowhere, but despite that, Tifa was touched at her companion's words.

**Precious:** Lightning was the most precious person to Tifa, and to Lightning, Tifa was the most precious person.

**Hunger:** "C'mon Light," Tifa grinned and ran her hand up the former sergeant's shirt. "We're both hungry for each other. Let's just quit the formalities and get to it."

**Believe:** "Love was never something I believed in. It was a foolish thing," Lightning murmured against her fighter's lips. "but now that I've met you, I've become a believer."

* * *

Voila. Any commentary or constructive criticism you have is welcomed and encouraged as always.


End file.
